Girl Meets Christmas
'''"Girl Meets Christmas" '''is the twenty-seventh episode of Season 1 of Girl Meets World. It aired Christmas day with 5.6 million viewers. Overview Christmas at the Matthews' house is here. Topanga and Amy compete to see who can make the best dinner, Riley starts to grow jealous of Maya and Josh so she tries to get her and farkle back together, Auggie and his grandparents go to the park but get locked out of the house, a dissagreement between Cory and Shawn makes them break up their friendship. Plot The episode starts with the Matthews decorating the Christmas tree and putting the presents below the tree, when Topanga remembers Cory his mom is too competitive and always tries to make dinner more flattering, Cory tells her not this time, when the speaker box buzzes, Cory believes it's his parents, but it's Maya. Cory asks Maya if she's spending the holidays with her mother, however, Maya says her mother hasn't celebrated Christmas in 12 years. Following this, the doorbell rings and Auggie answers it, he later learns it's his uncle Joshua and his mother Amy, making Topanga even more nervous, Maya looks flattered at seeing Joshua again (since Girl Meets Santa), they hug since they are now dating, making Riley upset, Riley tells Maya she isn't happy that Maya is dating her uncle in front of her face, so Riley calls Farkle to go to her house. As Riley gets back, Shawn Hunter (Cory's best friend) walks in, Riley waves at him and he hugs Riley and goes to Cory, they later go to Aloha Cafe, where they argue. Riley tries to get Maya and Farkle together, which upsets Maya. In the end, Riley allows Maya to date her uncle and apologizes for trying to get her and Farkle back together, Maya forgives her, as Cory apologizes to Shawn and he forgives Cory. Cast Main cast * Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews * Ben Savage as Cory Matthews * Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart * August Maturo as Auggie Matthews * Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews * Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus Guest cast * Rider Strong as Shawn Hunter * William Russ as Alan Matthews * Betsy Randle as Amy Matthews * Uriah Shelton as Joshua Matthews Absent * Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar Trivia * This has been the highest rated episode so far. * This is the second Christmas episode of the series, following Girl Meets Santa. * This episode reveals Topanga and Amy don't get along well anymore. * When Riley was in the bench, her sweater was red, but in a later scene, it is green. * This is the first and possibly only episode that doesn't include John Quincy Adams Middle School. * Lucas is absent in this episode, however, he is not mentioned at all, it is possible he went back to Texas for the holidays. * This is the last appearance of Alan Matthews. * It is revealed Farkle and Maya not getting back together, despite letting fans vote to see if they want Joshaya or Faya and Faya won, however, the writers went with Joshaya. * It is revealed Maya doesn't celebrate the holidays with her mother, and her mom hasn't celeberated Christmas since her husband left her. Goofs * When Riley and Maya are on the bench, Riley has a red sweater, but in the next scene, it's a green sweater, and at the dinner scene, it's pink. * Auggie mentioned it's Christmas (December 25) on Girl Meets Santa, however, in this episode it is December 25, meaning Girl Meets Santa is an out of place episode. * It has been revealed that Riley has never had a boyfriend, but she is dating Lucas. * Maya says she doesn't know Shawn, however in Girl Meets The Boy Meets World Characters, they met. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Browse